


What You Need

by MarquessBrie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquessBrie/pseuds/MarquessBrie
Summary: Sometimes love isn't pretty or well-kept, or even very balanced. It's ok, because when one of you isn't feeling 100%, the other will be there.





	What You Need

You'd come home today on autopilot. Your eyes were somewhere between wide with barely concealed terror and heavy-lidded with exhaustion. It hadn't been a good day, but you weren't sure why, so the anxiety boiled and the depression festered without even the mercy of an identifiable agitant. 

The door handle was locked. It was always locked, even though there was almost always someone home when you got home. You unlocked the door to let yourself in. He was asleep on the couch again. You wished his sleep schedule meshed more with your own. It was too rare that you had the comfort of his presence by your side to help lull you to sleep.

It didn't occur to you to wake him. Everyone needs to sleep. No sense in bothering him. You trudge to the bedroom, stripping the clinging clothing that work found acceptable from your body as you went. It feels at once liberating and uncomfortable. It has been too long since you last shaved your legs, and your thick socks had pushed your hairs against the grain for eight hours plus lunch and commute. 

You consider showering, but settle for crawling into bed and curling up. Try to breath. Try to be present. Things are okay. Things are looking up even. The walls aren't closing in on you. 

A soft, warm, bony hand gently begins stroking your side. You jump, just a bit, suddenly made aware of your boyfriend's presence. “You're awake?” You ask, voice too flat with weariness to fully express your relief.

“Hey, babe. When did you get home?” His baritone voice is quiet and cheerful, and how pleased he is to see you and how considerate he's being almost makes you ache.

You swallow thickly, emotions welling up and spilling over finally, flopping over gracelessly to better cling to the hand of the short skeleton behind you. He makes soft sounds and curls over you. Somehow, he feels soft and comforting underneath his thick, blue hoodie and white tank top. You melt into the embrace tears spilling over ruddy cheeks and try to string together an answer to his question.

“Shh, shh, baby you're ok. You made it. It's ok now. You don't have to hide for now. Let it all out…” His phalanges gently comb through your hair soothingly. The eternal grin on his face belies the concern in his eye sockets. As you start calming down he wipes a tear from your cheek, and softly turns your face to him. “One of those days, huh?”

Tears welled back up as you explained, “Today wasn't even that bad, I don't know…” He interrupts you by pressing his teeth to your lips. Even months later, it still startles you when he does that, what he feels like.

“Honey, it doesn't matter. You don't feel good, that's what's important.” He holds your face in his skeletal hands, thumbs caressing your wet cheeks. You can see how much he cares for you, how deeply he understands what you're feeling right now, in his eye lights. It startles you both when you lean back into him, kissing his face wetly. His teeth part, and a glowing azure tongue comes out to meet your searching mouth. You can feel his basso hum through your face and chest; he made the best noises when he was getting into it.

He withdraws and nuzzles your forehead affectionately. “Just like you to jump my bones when I'm not expecting…” his eye lights twinkle as you snort and giggle at the terrible pun. Normally it would make you groan, but in this state… You won't be distracted for long, though. You snake your fingers under his shirt and into the waistband of his white-striped black basketball shorts.

He gently removes your insistent hands, and you hear a quiet ping as he turns your soul blue. Gravity feels like it's slowly increasing, and you lay back sullenly, pouting at the treatment. The way he looks at you, though, how full of love and desire that gaze is, it sends a shiver through you.

He changes his mind, though, lifting you up casually to float over the bed as he pulls off his hoodie. You hold yourself carefully and he wraps it around your shoulders. The tight, soft warmth makes your mind a little fuzzy and fans the sparks of your arousal. You're already panting by the time he sets you down. He gingerly pulls down your damp panties, nuzzling the space between your navel and your pubic mound as he does so, and you can't help but arch up into him.

“Just relax, babe. I've got you,” he purrs, finally moving his face between your thighs, tongue snaking out to slide the length of your cunny. Even expecting it, it makes you gasp. The next lick is deeper, and it makes you moan. His tongue is careful but insistent. He has you down to a science, and sides a few fingers deep inside you as his tongue begins to focus on your clit.

You can't help but writhe a bit under the attention. The literal magic that his tongue is composed of feels warm, and soft and wet like any other, and like it's sparkling with pleasure as well. He moves slowly, drawing your pleasure out of you, beckoning it as he curls his fingers inside you, pressing against your g-spot.

His jacket is so tight and warm, tied as it is, and it smells like him, like ketchup and fried food and whatever skeletons smell like, but it was him. He just keeps licking, taking pleasure in your pleasure as he spurs you on.

“Mmm, babe you taste so good,” his humming feels incredible with his face buried in your crotch. “I would do this all day every day if you didn't have to go to work…” he purrs, slurping greedily at your juices. You moan, relaxing into the attention, content to enjoy it for however long he can manage.

His ministrations are intoxicating, and your self consciousness drains away until you're writhing and moaning wantonly as he drags his fingers along your insides and his tongue across your clit. He was building you up, bit by bit, a patient and diligent effort for your enjoyment, and your rewards came soon.

The orgasm that seized your body felt to you as if it had come out of the blue, but somehow Sans rides you through it, even as you twist and clench and arch this way and that. It's almost impossible to think in the throes of such a climax. Your screams of pleasure pour unbidden from your panting, open mouth. It goes on and on, and you're not sure if it was one orgasm or many small ones, but by the time you're over, you're utterly spent.

Your eyes keep drifting shut, but Sans is careful. He carries you to the bathroom so you can pee and wipe before carrying you back to bed. You feel him press his teeth gently to your forehead before slipping into a peaceful, dreamless sleep with your boyfriend by your side.

Tomorrow is a much better day.


End file.
